tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
"The Sound of Mercury" Transcript - Total Drama Roleplay
16:31 <@Alexis|Sierra> -- START -- 16:31 <@ChrisMcLean> (I'm here, btw. :p) 16:31 <+Lilie> (Which dorm?) 16:31 <+Terry|> (Who is it first?) 16:31 <+Lilie> (girls?) 16:31 <+Julianna|> (Guys?) 16:31 <+Terry|> (Can it not be all at once?) 16:32 (Girls always go first.) 16:32 <+Terry|> (In the breakfeast area.) 16:32 <+Lilie> (Let's do Cafeteria) 16:32 <@Alexis|Sierra> (Girls don't always go first.) 16:32 (I want Trixie to return) 16:32 (Well, most the time.) 16:32 <+Terry|> (agreed) 16:32 <@Alexis|Sierra> (Kg, you have a LINE.) 16:32 <+Julianna|> (Guys usually go first) 16:32 <@Alexis|Sierra> (Okay, you know what, screw it.) 16:32 <@Alexis|Sierra> Chris: *through the intercom* Yo! Losers! Wake up; it's merge day! 16:32 <+Amber|> (Go now?) 16:32 <@ChrisMcLean> OH MY GOD, YOU COULDN'T WAIT FOR TWO SECONDS? :@ 16:32 <@Alexis|Sierra> -- GUYS' DORM -- 16:32 ChrisMcLean was kicked from #TDWIKI-RP by Alexis|Sierra ChrisMcLean 16:32 <+Terry|> I thought it was Tuesday. X.x 16:32 <@CD-TDA> (:|) 16:32 ChrisMcLean 182c5a8f@gateway/web/freenode/ip.24.44.90.143 has joined #TDWIKI-RP 16:32 <+Patrick|> *wakes up to find hat on fire* 16:32 mode/#TDWIKI-RP ChrisMcLean by Alexis|Sierra 16:32 <@ChrisMcLean> (omgwtf? >.>) 16:32 (O.O) 16:33 <+Alec|> (What the heck?) 16:33 <+Lilie> (>~<) 16:33 <+Patrick|> Morning, Bros... what's cooking? 16:33 <@ChrisMcLean> (Fine, YOU can be Chris. Geez. >.>) 16:33 (Last 2 episodes girls went first, so....anyways, continue) 16:33 <+Alec|> Morning Patrick :) 16:33 (I find this assuming. IDK why. xD) 16:33 <@Alexis|Sierra> (No, chill out; I 16:33 <@Alexis|Sierra> (No, chill out; I'm not being Chris.)* 16:33 <+Patrick|> *sniffs and looks up* 16:33 <+Terry|> Nothings cooking. 16:33 <+Patrick|> Gah! DDDDDDDDDDDDD: 16:33 <+Terry|> (STOP USING BLACK USE BLU AND PURPLE. -_-') 16:33 <+Alec|> Oh my gosh. Dude, your hat's on fire! O.O 16:33 <+Patrick|> *runs to a sink to save his hat* 16:34 <@Alexis|Sierra> -- GIRLS' DORM -- 16:34 <+Terry|> (......) 16:34 <+Terry|> (WTF!?) 16:34 <@Alexis|Sierra> A: *wakes up* -w- 16:34 <+Amber|> *wakes up* 16:34 <+Terry|> (:@) 16:34 <+Alec|> (That was basically no time at all o.o) 16:34 <+Julianna|> *wakes up* 16:34 <+Amber|> *glares at Julianna* 16:34 <+Lilie> (drinking coffee) 16:34 <@Alexis|Sierra> A: *also glares at Julianna* 16:34 <+Amber|> *glares at Alexis* 16:34 <+Julianna|> *glares back at the two* 16:34 <+Lilie> *drinking coffee and putting on clean clothes* 16:34 (nothing was going on with the boys, theyre boring :3) 16:34 <+Lilie> WHO WANTS COFFEE?! 16:34 <+Terry|> (THAT WAS LESS THEN 2 MINUITES. AND WHY IS RYAN CHIS? -_-) 16:34 <+Lilie> :D 16:34 <+Amber|> Guess I'll take a cup. 16:34 <+Terry|> (*Chris.) 16:35 * Lilie gives Amber a cup* 16:35 <+Lilie> :D 16:35 <+Amber|> Thanks. 16:35 (Ryan, you're a bad Chris >->) 16:35 <+Lilie> Woo~ 16:35 <+Lilie> Can you believe it's the merge? 16:35 <+Terry|> (Let KG od it Ryan. >.<) 16:35 <+Amber|> (CONF) I'm still a little upset about Sergio, what a horrible story. 16:35 <@Alexis|Sierra> A: (conf) I have discovered a newfound DISrespect for Julianna. She was totally psycho in the last challenge. I mean, who turns into THAT much of a psycho just to win immunity? *flashback to all the episodes that Alexis is shown going nuts* ................. Seriously. -w- 16:35 (More bracket chat than RP makes this a very hard to keep up with CHAT! >:C) 16:35 Mygeto ~Mygeto@pool-71-105-72-142.lsanca.dsl-w.verizon.net has joined #TDWIKI-RP 16:35 <+Julianna|> Its about time the teams merged. 16:36 <@Alexis|Sierra> S: *wakes up, sneezes* 16:36 <+Amber|> You okay? 16:36 Lee44 ~Lee44@cpe-74-68-156-145.nyc.res.rr.com has joined #TDWIKI-RP 16:36 <@Alexis|Sierra> S: Yeah. I'm just allergic to TOTAL JERKS. *looks at Julianna* 16:36 <+Amber|> Ooooh, I hear you. >_> 16:36 <+Amber|> @Sierra 16:36 <+Julianna|> Oh, nice one. 16:36 <@Alexis|Sierra> -- CAFETERIA (We're speeding this along; I hope we can do two episodes today) -- 16:36 <+Amber|> *looks at Alexis* 16:36 <+Patrick|> *embraces slightly scortched hat, sobbing* 16:36 <+Lilie> (Conf) So. It's the Merge. The only people I want out is Julianna and Terry. Julianna is a nutcase and scares me. Terry is just plain annoying. 16:37 <@WebkinzMania> (I agree with Ryan. Can we extend it until 10, maybe?) 16:37 <+Terry|> (JERK. :@) 16:37 <+Lilie> (conf) I would then totally spilt the money six ways :D 16:37 <+Patrick|> (Conf) Why is that every day, someone has to mess with my hat? :@ 16:37 <+Amber|> (Hell no. Not til 10.) 16:37 <+Lilie> (WHAT?!) 16:37 <+Julianna|> *sits as far away from Alexis and Sierra as possible* 16:37 <+Lilie> (NO :@) 16:37 <+Terry|> (No one episode for merge episode.) 16:37 <+Lilie> (NO :@) 16:37 <+Julianna|> *Amber 16:37 <+Julianna|> (Sorry :p) 16:37 <+Lilie> (One episode. Geez.) 16:37 <+Alec|> (Conf) Really sad about Sergio leaving. I didn't even get a chance to provide him with some positive words. First Stef, now Serg. I really need to do my best to last 16:37 <+Lilie> (I hate two episodes.) 16:37 <+Amber|> (CONF) Hmm, merge? This is going to be very interesting. 16:37 <@WebkinzMania> (One episode would be good IMHO)( 16:37 <+Terry|> (Conf) I have a feeling I'm not the most popular guy around here at the moment. D: 16:37 <@CD-TDA> (OMG, let's just do the episode. >->) 16:37 <+Lilie> (Keep it one. Everone wants one.) 16:38 <+Julianna|> (I want two :c) 16:38 <@Alexis|Sierra> (Guys, we have a schedule.) 16:38 <+Patrick|> (One episode would be best IMNSHO. ^.^) 16:38 (I'd like to see two) 16:38 <@Alexis|Sierra> A: Soooooooooooo...... Lilie......... 16:38 <+Terry|> Hey guys whats up. ^___^ 16:38 <@CD-TDA> (Too much parenthesis. x_X) 16:38 <+Lilie> Hi Alexis. 16:38 <+Lilie> :) 16:38 <@Alexis|Sierra> A: You're not mad at me for what happened two episodes ago, right? 16:38 <@ChrisMcLean> Chris: Alright, settle down. 16:38 <+Lilie> Didn't we make up last episode? 16:38 <+Lilie> ._. 16:38 <@Alexis|Sierra> A: I guess, bu- 16:38 <@Alexis|Sierra> A: I guess, bu--* 16:38 <@Alexis|Sierra> A: *looks up at Chris, who is now speaking* 16:38 <+Amber|> Soo, Sierra, how's that pillow working out for you? 16:38 <+Patrick|> *stops crying to listen to Chris* 16:38 <@ChrisMcLean> Chris: Ready for your next challenge? 16:39 <+Lilie> *looks at Chris* 16:39 <+Terry|> I'm settled Chris. >.> 16:39 <+Alec|> Already? 16:39 <+Julianna|> *looks at Chris* No. >.> 16:39 <@ChrisMcLean> Chris: Too bad. 16:39 * Lilie scoots over to PAtrick. 16:39 <+Amber|> Uh, we just got here, Chris. -_- 16:39 <+Lilie> So... 16:39 <@Alexis|Sierra> S: SSSSSSSSSSH. 16:39 <+Lilie> PAtrick... 16:39 <@ChrisMcLean> Chris: Anyways. 16:39 <@ChrisMcLean> Chris: In almost every Canadian high school, the option to take choir or band class as an elective is available. 16:39 <@Alexis|Sierra> S: Everyone listen to Chris!! :@ 16:39 <+Terry|> Chris, do you ever have any new material? -_- 16:39 <@ChrisMcLean> Chris: You know, electives. 16:39 <@WebkinzMania> (No xD) 16:39 <@ChrisMcLean> Chris: Where you have the option to pic your class. 16:39 <@Alexis|Sierra> S: Guys, be quiet! My favorite host is speaking, and we all know that if you talk while Chris is talking, you could get booted off the show!! :-@ 16:39 <@ChrisMcLean> Chris: Unfortunately, during this episode, you will HAVE no options. 16:40 <@ChrisMcLean> Chris: Warning; we're heading into the sudden-death elimination challenges, people; so, look alive! 16:40 <+Terry|> Do we ever have options? :| 16:40 <@Alexis|Sierra> S: Look at what happened to Stefani. We all THINK she quit, but it was because she wasn't awesome enough for Chris, right, Chris, right, right, right? :) 16:40 <@ChrisMcLean> (OH MY GOD. SHUT UP. -_-) 16:40 <+Julianna|> (XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD) 16:40 <+Lilie> Patrick, need a new hat? I can lend you mine. :) 16:40 <@ChrisMcLean> Chris: During today's music challenge, we will not be singing. In fact, instructed singing has been prohibited from the show ever since we tried to pitch "Total Drama, the Musical" as a sales idea. 16:40 <+Lilie> (sorry. Sierra is talking too much.) 16:40 <@ChrisMcLean> Chris: The network producers were so mad about that that we, err........... "lost" one of our interns. :s 16:40 <+Julianna|> :| 16:41 <@ChrisMcLean> Chris: But, er, yeah, instead of singing, the challenge for today is admiring those who sing. 16:41 <@ChrisMcLean> Chris: Famous pop stars such as Kitty Purry, Lady BlaBla, and Justin Himberlake are mega-overrated. 16:41 <+Lilie> KITTY PURRY IS NOT! 16:41 <+Lilie> :@ 16:41 <+Lilie> YOU SHUT UP! 16:41 <@ChrisMcLean> Chris: There is ONE pop star, however, who deserves to be waited on hand and foot... 16:41 <@Alexis|Sierra> DON'T TALK TO CHRIS THAT WAY, LILIE. <.< 16:41 <@Alexis|Sierra> I AM WARNING YOU. <.< 16:41 <@ChrisMcLean> Chris: ........................Bruno Mercury. <3 16:41 <@Alexis|Sierra> O_O 16:41 <@Alexis|Sierra> Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!! 16:41 <@Alexis|Sierra> I like him, too, Chris!! 16:41 <+Amber|> Gross. -_- 16:41 <+Julianna|> Who? :| 16:41 <+Patrick|> O.o 16:41 <+Alec|> Eh, he's ok 16:41 <@Alexis|Sierra> A: Wha...........? -w- 16:41 <+Amber|> HE's the one who is overrated. 16:41 <+Amber|> >_> 16:41 <@ChrisMcLean> Chris: So, for our challenge today, we will be admiring him with our bestest hearts. ^_^ 16:42 <+Terry|> Whats with all the funny names? :'( 16:42 <+Terry|> I can do that! : D 16:42 <@Alexis|Sierra> S: *flirtatiously* I'd really like to admire YOU with my bestest heart, Chris. ;) 16:42 <@Alexis|Sierra> S: *creepishly* You beautiful beacon of light. :| 16:42 <@ChrisMcLean> Chris: :|" 16:42 <+Julianna|> :|" 16:42 <+Amber|> ... 16:42 (O__o) 16:42 <@Alexis|Sierra> A: Creep-y. 16:42 <+Terry|> *admires him* Wheres my million dollars? :3 16:43 <@ChrisMcLean> Chris: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanyways, for your challenge, you must each create a group of four immediately, and think of a band name. 16:43 <+Lilie> Amber, PAtrick, Sierra?! 16:43 <+Lilie> :D 16:43 <@ChrisMcLean> Chris: You have ten minutes! 16:43 <@Alexis|Sierra> S: Sure thing, Lilie! ^^ 16:43 <@ChrisMcLean> Chris: GO! 16:43 <+Terry|> But I want to be with Sierra. D: 16:43 <+Lilie> Uh. 16:43 <@Alexis|Sierra> I'll be with all of you guys. :) 16:43 <+Lilie> Terry. 16:43 <@Alexis|Sierra> Except Alexis and Julianna, of course. >_> 16:43 <+Lilie> I heard Alexis wants you 16:43 <+Lilie> :D 16:44 <+Patrick|> Sure.... *wipes eyes* 16:44 <+Julianna|> Like I'd want to be in a group with you, Sierra 16:44 <@Alexis|Sierra> A: I do...........? O_O" 16:44 <+Julianna|> >.> 16:44 <@Alexis|Sierra> A: *sees that Terry is her only friend left* ................... Oh, yes! Of course! I do!! :) 16:44 <+Alec|> I'll be with whoever wants me I guess 16:44 <+Terry|> Really? 3: 16:44 <+Lilie> Patrick, need a new hat? I can lend you mine. :) 16:44 <+Terry|> Okay then. :3 16:44 <+Patrick|> :| 16:44 <+Patrick|> You... 16:44 <+Patrick|> You... would? 16:44 <+Lilie> Yup. 16:45 * Lilie takes off hat and gives it to PAtrick 16:45 <+Lilie> :) 16:45 <+Patrick|> That's so... awesome! 16:45 <+Amber|> Okay, I'll be in it. 16:45 * Lilie blushes 16:45 <+Julianna|> (Why is Lilie always saying "PAtrick?") 16:45 <+Alec|> So Alexis, Julianna, Terry, can I be in your group? 16:45 <+Lilie> Want a cup of coffee to go with that? 16:45 <+Lilie> :) 16:45 <+Julianna|> Sure, whatever 16:45 <+Patrick|> (Conf) No way I'll ever let anything happen to this hat ever. 16:45 <+Terry|> Sure Alec. 16:45 <+Patrick|> I'd... love a cup. 16:45 <+Lilie> (It's that i hold shift 2 seconds longer.) 16:45 <@Alexis|Sierra> A: *sigh* Alright....... 16:45 <@ChrisMcLean> (Same!) 16:46 * Lilie give Pstrick a cup. 16:46 <@Alexis|Sierra> A: *sigh* Who am I with? Alec, Terry, and Julianna? -_-' 16:46 <@Alexis|Sierra> S: *glaring at Alexis* We're going to beat your butt!! Ooh, I have a good team name, guys! 16:46 <+Terry|> This is no picnic for me! :@ 16:46 <+Julianna|> Yes, sadly, we're stuck with you. 16:46 <+Alec|> (Conf) Without Sergio and Stefani here, I've always felt a little bit on the outs 16:46 <+Amber|> It will not be Chris is Really Hot. @Sierra 16:46 <+Alec|> Guys, can we do our best to get along in this challenge? 16:47 <+Julianna|> ... 16:47 <@Alexis|Sierra> S: FAMETOWN! 16:47 <+Julianna|> Fine. >.> 16:47 <+Terry|> I got a band name! 16:47 <+Amber|> @Alexis Wow, you've got Julianna... sucks to be you. >_> 16:47 <@Alexis|Sierra> S: It was the name of Chris' first band in the 80s. :3 16:47 <+Alec|> Cool Terry. What is it? 16:47 <+Amber|> ... 16:47 <+Patrick|> Really? 16:47 <+Amber|> That name is already in use, Sierra. :| 16:47 <+Terry|> Terry and the back up crew featuring Alec. ;) 16:47 <+Julianna|> I'll ignore that. 16:47 <+Amber|> Maybe something else. 16:47 <+Julianna|> No, Terry, that is not a good name. >.> 16:48 <@Alexis|Sierra> A: (conf) *sigh* So, I'm stuck with Terry, and two other half-wits who I hate with a burning passion................ This is going to be FUN. -_-'' 16:48 <+Terry|> Why do you have to be so negaative! 16:48 <+Terry|> :'( 16:48 <+Julianna|> I am not negative. :@ 16:48 <+Terry|> All I ever wanted to do is sing. D: 16:48 <+Alec|> Terry, I like it. It can be improved though :) 16:48 <+Lilie> It could be... 16:48 <+Terry|> AND YOU! YOUR NOT NEGATIVE ENOUGH! :@ 16:48 <+Julianna|> We aren't even a band. -_- 16:48 <+Patrick|> How about Class Act? 16:48 <+Alec|> Julianna, I know that you don't like the name. But it might help to provide him with a little encouragement? 16:48 <+Alec|> o.o 16:48 <+Alec|> Sorry? 16:48 <@Alexis|Sierra> A: Okay.... I've got a good team name! 16:48 Comicstrip2000 3aa8d53c@gateway/web/freenode/ip.58.168.213.60 has left #TDWIKI-RP [] 16:48 <+Julianna|> We're just gonna be appreciating an artist. 16:48 ChrisMcLean changed the topic of #TDWIKI-RP to: Contestants (8): Bands: Alec, Alexis, Julianna, Terry / Amber, Lilie, Patrick, Sierra 16:49 <@Alexis|Sierra> A: The Alexettes. 16:49 <+Julianna|> No. 16:49 <+Amber|> What about "Strawberry Lips?" @Sierra/Lilie/Patrick 16:49 <+Terry|> Featuring Terry? :3 16:49 <+Amber|> (Reference to Lemonade Mouth. :p) 16:49 <+Lilie> Patrick & The Female Rocket? 16:49 <+Patrick|> I don't have a problem with either. 16:49 Alexis|Sierra changed the topic of #TDWIKI-RP to: Contestants (8) - BAND ONE: Alec, Alexis, Julianna, Terry / BAND TWO: Amber, Lilie, Patrick, Sierra 16:50 <@Alexis|Sierra> S: Great idea, Amber! I like Strawberry Lips! 16:50 <+Amber|> Thank you. :p 16:50 <@Alexis|Sierra> S: I bet that's what Chris has. *makes smoochie faces* ;) 16:50 <@Alexis|Sierra> A: *slaps forehead* 16:50 <+Alec|> How about The Flying Psychedelic Penguins? :D 16:50 <+Julianna|> ... 16:50 <+Alec|> It's creative and awesome 16:50 <+Julianna|> Never. 16:51 <+Alec|> Why never? 16:51 <+Terry|> WELL WHATS YOUR IDEA THEN!? >.> 16:51 <@Alexis|Sierra> A: Why don't we call our band the "Everybody Hates Juliannas"? Or "Alec Stinks"? 16:51 <@Alexis|Sierra> A: They work well. 16:51 <+Patrick|> (Conf) Is it just me, or is this a hipster's paradise right now? 16:51 <+Alec|> Not enough doom and despair? 16:51 <+Terry|> I like the first one cause it is ture. xD 16:51 <+Terry|> *true 16:51 <+Lilie> Hmmm. 16:51 <+Julianna|> I like the second one. 16:51 <@Alexis|Sierra> A: *high-fives Terry* 16:51 <+Alec|> Alexis, as far as I know, most people like me. Thanks for the feedback though 16:51 <+Alec|> And I don't hate Julianna 16:51 <+Alec|> So the first name wouldn't be right either 16:51 <@Alexis|Sierra> A: "Most people" meaning your mom, your dad, and your pet dog? 16:51 <+Amber|> (CONF) Alexis needs to get a grip on her bandmates or else they won't be able to focus. :s 16:52 <+Lilie> We could do Fate Against the World 16:52 <+Lilie> You? 16:52 <@Alexis|Sierra> A: Ugh. I so cannot deal with this right now!! We need to think of a title!@ 16:52 <+Alec|> Look Alexis, I have no idea why you feel the need to insult me, but can we just do the challenge? 16:52 <@Alexis|Sierra> A: Ugh. I so cannot deal with this right now!! We need to think of a title!* 16:52 <@Alexis|Sierra> A: Alec, quit yakking. :@ 16:52 <+Amber|> I think we already decided that it would be "Stawberry Lips." @Lilie 16:52 <+Terry|> Don't worry baby cakes, I studied music. ;) 16:52 <@Alexis|Sierra> S: I thought we had decided on "Strawberry Lips". 16:52 <+Alec|> Me? I... ugh whatever 16:52 <+Julianna|> Fine, we'll think of a title. 16:52 <+Lilie> Oh. 16:52 <+Amber|> Strawberry* 16:52 <+Lilie> Alright 16:52 <+Lilie> X3 16:53 <+Amber|> Okay, so it's settled? 16:53 <+Lilie> Strawberry Lips was fine. 16:53 <@Alexis|Sierra> A: Terry, call me "babycakes" one more time, and I will kick you so hard that you won't even be able to feel YOUR babycakes. >.>"" 16:53 <+Alec|> I still like The Flying Psychadelic Penguins 16:53 <+Terry|> And are band should be called "Two way street" it means nothing but at the sames time it means everything! : 3 16:53 <+Alec|> I like that one Terry 16:53 <@Alexis|Sierra> A: I don't. -w- 16:53 <+Alec|> Doesn't need to make sense to sound like a cool name 16:53 <@ChrisMcLean> Chris: Time 'tis up! 16:53 <+Julianna|> I don't either. 16:54 <+Terry|> Julianna likes nothing so she doesn't count so my name wins! : 3 16:54 <@ChrisMcLean> Chris: Alright, what are the bands? 16:54 <+Amber|> We are Strawberry Lips. 16:54 <@Alexis|Sierra> ALEXIS RULES. :@ 16:54 <+Terry|> TWO WAY STREET! ;) 16:54 <+Julianna|> ... 16:54 <@ChrisMcLean> And, Alexis Rules is the name of one band.... 16:54 <@Alexis|Sierra> O_O 16:54 <+Alec|> What? 16:54 <+Terry|> WHAT!? 16:54 <@Alexis|Sierra> Yes!! ^_^"" 16:54 <@ChrisMcLean> Along with Strawberry Lips! 16:54 <@Alexis|Sierra> Haha, suckers! 16:54 <+Alec|> Terry said it first though! 16:54 <@ChrisMcLean> (Not on my computer. o.O) 16:54 <+Julianna|> Well, its better than Two Way Street. 16:54 Alexis|Sierra changed the topic of #TDWIKI-RP to: Contestants (8) - Strawberry Lips: Alec, Alexis, Julianna, Terry / Alexis Rules: Amber, Lilie, Patrick, Sierra 16:54 <+Terry|> (I did say it first. O.o) 16:54 <+Amber|> (Wrong order, Kg) 16:55 <@ChrisMcLean> (Other way around, Ryan. XD) 16:55 Alexis|Sierra changed the topic of #TDWIKI-RP to: Contestants (8) - Alexis Rules: Alec, Alexis, Julianna, Terry / Strawberry Lips: Amber, Lilie, Patrick, Sierra 16:55 <+Amber|> (Fail, Ryan.) 16:55 <@Alexis|Sierra> I guess that's settled. -w- 16:55 <+Terry|> Jerk. :'( 16:55 <@ChrisMcLean> Chris: Sweet! Oh, and before we move on, I must add that we have a special guest judge who will be arriving at the competition during this episode! 16:55 <@Alexis|Sierra> A: I guess that's settled. -w-* 16:55 <@Alexis|Sierra> O_O" 16:55 <+Julianna|> ... 16:55 <+Alec|> Guest judge? o.O 16:55 <+Julianna|> Really? 16:55 <+Amber|> ... 16:55 <@WebkinzMania> (WM! :D) 16:55 <+Amber|> Who? :| 16:55 <+Lilie> Kitty Purry?! 16:55 <+Terry|> Oh boy! Who could it be. :3 16:55 <+Lilie> :O 16:55 <@WebkinzMania> (YES!) 16:55 <@ChrisMcLean> Chris: Please, give a warm welcome to this contestant, who's coming to the show! 16:55 <+Amber|> Lady BlaBla? 16:55 <@Alexis|Sierra> A special guest judge? Oh, please don't tell me it's one of the- :o 16:55 <@WebkinzMania> (Blaineley? xD) 16:55 <+Patrick|> *is to busy looking at Lilie to notice* 16:55 <+Lilie> Stefani? 16:55 CD-TDA has changed nick to Samantha| 16:55 <+Lilie> :o 16:55 <+Julianna|> ... 16:55 <+Amber|> ... 16:55 <@WebkinzMania> (:|) 16:55 <+Terry|> YES! 16:56 <@ChrisMcLean> Chris: ........................... MODYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 16:56 (...=|) 16:56 Zobe has changed nick to Mody 16:56 <+Amber|> Who? :| 16:56 <@Alexis|Sierra> Hi, Mody. -w- 16:56 <+Alec|> Mody? 16:56 <+Julianna|> Who? :| 16:56 *walks in* Hi! 16:56 <+Lilie> Who? 16:56 <+Lilie> ._> 16:56 <+Lilie> ._. 16:56 <+Amber|> Who the heck is he? :| 16:56 <+Terry|> Mody? O.o 16:56 <+Lilie> *waves* 16:56 <+Patrick|> *looks over* Sy what? 16:56 <+Alec|> Um, hi? 16:56 <+Patrick|> *Say 16:56 <+Lilie> (Is Mody a contestant?) 16:56 <@WebkinzMania> (THAT FOOLED ME XD) 16:56 <+Lilie> (:o) 16:56 <+Julianna|> Um... I think we'd be better off with somebody we've already competed against... 16:56 Samantha| has changed nick to CD-TDA 16:56 (CONFESSIONAL) So yeah, I entered the same time as everyone else, and McLean had to do MY paperwork himself. Took him THIS long! I wonder how much he gets people to do stuff for him..and how far THAT goes..eww. 16:56 <+Lilie> Or Heather. 16:56 <@ChrisMcLean> Chris: And I think you should shut up before I kick you off, Julianna. 16:56 <+Terry|> What or who is a Mody? O.o 16:57 <+Lilie> Would Mody like a cup of Coffee?! 16:57 <+Lilie> :D 16:57 <+Julianna|> -_- 16:57 <+Terry|> (Mody is a contestent? O.o) 16:57 <+Julianna|> Fine. >.> 16:57 <+Amber|> Umm, okay? 16:57 <+Julianna|> (Yes) 16:57 <+Alec|> Well, nice to meet you Mody. :) 16:57 <+Patrick|> *notices Lilie's offer* Oh. No. :| 16:57 <@ChrisMcLean> Chris: Mody was ORIGINALLY going to be here on the first episode... 16:57 I dunno, coffee makes me..kinda..out of it.Hyper and all! 16:57 <+Amber|> (CONF) I thought only people who were eliminated from the competition could return. 16:57 <@ChrisMcLean> Chris: But we forgot to sign his paperwork. Eheh. 16:57 <+Lilie> *turns back to patrick* 16:57 <+Lilie> Uh. 16:57 <@ChrisMcLean> Chris: Since we had already guaranteed that he was going to be on the show... 16:57 <+Lilie> You okay? 16:57 Nice to meet you all too. Even those of you who..don't seem to know what fashion is. 16:58 * Alec| shakes Mody's hand 16:58 <+Patrick|> Yep. Couldn't be better. 16:58 <@ChrisMcLean> Chris: He threatened to file a lawsuit. o_o' 16:58 <+Amber|> Well... aren't you a sweetie pie... 16:58 <+Julianna|> (Julianna is being forced to stay quiet >.>) 16:58 It cost money to APPLY. How else does Chris get his budget for those shirts? 16:58 <+Lilie> Well, more friends!: 16:58 <@Alexis|Sierra> A: -w- 16:58 misstditylerfan ~misstdity@ool-18b8c9e0.dyn.optonline.net has joined #TDWIKI-RP 16:58 <+Lilie> :D 16:58 <@ChrisMcLean> Chris: I offered to put him in the fifth season, but he still threatened to pull a Courtney, so........ Meh, I just decided to let him debut. :) 16:58 <+Terry|> Oh come on! D: 16:58 <@Alexis|Sierra> A: Well, I see no harm in that. Another contestant that I'll gladly beat. 16:58 <+Alec|> (Conf) This Mody guy actually seems pretty cool. I don't like the idea of anyone returning to the competition, but it was going to happen. So we may as well adjust 16:58 <@Alexis|Sierra> A: This will be easy. -w- 16:59 <+Terry|> Aren't I ever enough! D: 16:59 <+Terry|> ISN'T TERRY EVER ENOUGH! 16:59 <+Amber|> Don't get so full of yourself, Alexis. 16:59 <+Alec|> Getting awfully cocky there Alexis 16:59 <+Terry|> :'( 16:59 <+Lilie> (Conf) He's kind of cute. :) But my heart belongs to PAtrick. 16:59 So....Strawberry lips? 16:59 and...Alexis Rules? 16:59 <+Julianna|> Terry is never enough. -_- 16:59 <@ChrisMcLean> Chris: Terry, you weren't EVER enough. -.- 16:59 ..Who's Alexis? 16:59 <+Terry|> By the way, I'm Terry. ^___^ *shakes Mody's hand.* 16:59 <@Alexis|Sierra> S: This is the first time that a contestant has debuted to a season, ever, excluding Courtney in season two! 16:59 <+Amber|> That skunk. *points to Alexis* 16:59 <+Lilie> Uh. 16:59 <+Alec|> Well Mody, just trust me that the band name doesn't reflect the truth 16:59 Oh! Nice to meet you I guess *is shaken crazy* @__@ 16:59 <+Patrick|> (Conf) I just can't get jealous. If I do that, I could blow everything! :/ 16:59 <@Alexis|Sierra> S: Which automatically makes MODY Courtney's counterpart! Which means that Alexis is bumped off! 17:00 <@Alexis|Sierra> S: Which makes me like Mody and HATE Alexis because she's nothing but a two-timing b- 17:00 <+Lilie> :o 17:00 <+Amber|> Let's hope not, Sierra. 17:00 <+Lilie> Whoa. 17:00 <@ChrisMcLean> Chris: ............ Bumped off? 17:00 <@Alexis|Sierra> S: I mean.... 17:00 <@Alexis|Sierra> S: Welcome to the show, Mody. 17:00 <+Terry|> Okay we've all met the new guy lets move on. >., 17:00 <+Lilie> Anyway... 17:00 <+Terry|> *>.< 17:01 <@ChrisMcLean> Chris: Errr, uhhh.... 17:01 (CONF) Sierra's a bit crazy, I know this already, what the rest don't know is, I've seen them so far. Now since we're at merge, I'm expecting some people will be trying alliances. I wonder how THIS will play out. 17:01 <@ChrisMcLean> Chris: Right. 17:01 <+Lilie> Terry's is Jelaous girl is crushing on the new guy. Well not me. :) 17:01 <+Terry|> I'M NOT JEALOUS! 17:01 <@ChrisMcLean> Chris: Okay, kiddies! *claps in their faces* 17:01 <+Julianna|> >.> 17:02 <@ChrisMcLean> Chris: The first part of the challenge is to..... 17:02 <@ChrisMcLean> Chris: Drag a piano from the bottom of the school..... 17:02 <@ChrisMcLean> Chris: ALLLLLLLLL the way up to Room 326. :) 17:02 <+Lilie> Patrick... 17:02 <+Patrick|> That's it? 17:02 <+Alec|> Oh boy... 17:02 <+Terry|> Oh come on. 17:02 <@Alexis|Sierra> S: Oh, Chris. You're so funny. *latches self onto Chris* :3 17:02 <+Patrick|> Yeah, Lil? 17:02 <@ChrisMcLean> Chris: Just like Bruno Mercury did in his music video for his hit song, "Explosive"! 17:02 <+Lilie> Uh... Nevermind. 17:02 <@Alexis|Sierra> S: Wait, you're serious? 17:02 <+Amber|> ... 17:02 <+Amber|> Seriously? :@ 17:02 <@ChrisMcLean> Chris: YES. -.-' 17:02 <+Alec|> Chris, I doubt that he actually did that... 17:02 <+Patrick|> Wait a minute.... thatre won't BE explosives, though, right? 17:03 <@ChrisMcLean> Chris: Uhhh.... of course not. :) 17:03 <+Amber|> *slaps face* 17:03 <+Amber|> Don't give him the idea, Patrick! 17:03 <+Alec|> That sounded... unsure 17:03 What do *I* do, Chris? 17:03 <+Patrick|> *gulps* 17:03 <+Lilie> (conf) I don't want to let Patrick to be the one who gets away. :| Kitty Purry song. I want to be his girl... Why must love be difficult. 17:03 <@ChrisMcLean> Chris: Mody, you can, erm.... 17:03 <@Alexis|Sierra> A: Buzz off, maybe? @Mody 17:03 <+Lilie> Mody can join us! :D 17:03 <@ChrisMcLean> Chris: Well, you're immune, so it doesn't really matter. 17:03 <@Alexis|Sierra> A: That would actually be muchly appreciated. -w- 17:03 <+Terry|> WHAT 17:03 <@Alexis|Sierra> A: Buzz off, maybe? @Mody* 17:03 <@Alexis|Sierra> A: That would actually be muchly appreciated. -w-** 17:03 <+Amber|> That's not fair! :-@ 17:03 <+Terry|> WHY IS HE IMMUNED!? :@ 17:04 <@Alexis|Sierra> A: :o 17:04 <@ChrisMcLean> Chris: Yeah, you heard me, he's immune. >:( 17:04 <+Terry|> God I hate this game. >.< 17:04 <@Alexis|Sierra> A: Okay, I'm fine with him debuting, but IMMUNITY!? 17:04 <+Lilie> I find it fair. 17:04 <+Alec|> Eh, I'm not surprised 17:04 <@Alexis|Sierra> A: Now, that's just too much!! 17:04 <@ChrisMcLean> Chris: Shut up and drag your idiotic pianos! 17:04 <+Julianna|> Debuters and returners always get immunity 17:04 <+Lilie> It's his first day. 17:04 <+Lilie> :| 17:04 <@ChrisMcLean> Chris: :@ 17:04 D: 17:04 <+Patrick|> We'd be glad to take him on our team. 17:04 <@Alexis|Sierra> C: :o 17:04 <@Alexis|Sierra> S: :o** 17:04 <+Amber|> Figures, Courtney debuted in Season Two and she won the challenge. -_- 17:04 <@Alexis|Sierra> S: Courtney won immunity during "Freakzilla", when she returned to the competition! 17:04 <@ChrisMcLean> Chris: Mody, you can follow them around and insult them as they suffer. :) 17:04 <+Alec|> Ok guys, we don't need to get along perfectly to drag a piano 17:04 <+Amber|> (Beat you, Ry-ry.) 17:04 (CONF) Sooo...maybe I havn't started off..too...popular..here. Maybe it IS in my best interests to help! 17:04 <+Lilie> Um... 17:04 <+Patrick|> *runs to piano* 17:04 <@Alexis|Sierra> S: *hugs Mody* Oh my Gosh, it's just like talking to Courtney! You're so similar to her! Can you sign my arm!? :D 17:04 <@ChrisMcLean> Chris: Though, that won't make make you many friends. 17:05 <+Alec|> The trick to moving heavy things is mind over matter. We don't even need to be all that strong 17:05 * Alec| runs over to the piano 17:05 * Lilie walks over to the piano and starts pushing* 17:05 <+Terry|> What's the use of carrying the piano any how. We are just going to loose. :'( 17:05 I guess I'll go with....Team Alexis Rules for now! 17:05 <+Lilie> It. 17:05 <+Lilie> Won't. 17:05 <+Lilie> Budge. 17:05 <+Patrick|> Guys, if we each drag a corner, it'd be easier for all of us! 17:05 <+Terry|> God no. :'( 17:05 *runs over to Alec, Julianna, Terry and Alexis* 17:05 <+Lilie> That's a good Idea! 17:05 <+Alec|> Terry and Julianna, you push. Me and Alexis can pull it 17:05 <+Lilie> *pushing still* 17:05 <+Julianna|> And Mody? 17:05 <@Alexis|Sierra> (Actually, Mody isn't placed on a team; he's the judge, but he can be with a certain team as they drag their pianos) 17:05 * Terry| pushes. 17:05 <+Alec|> Hey there Mody. Wanna help us out? :D 17:06 <@Alexis|Sierra> A: No, thanks. 17:06 * Alec| starts pulling the piano 17:06 <@Alexis|Sierra> A: We're good by ourselves. 17:06 <+Amber|> ... 17:06 <+Julianna|> Lets just start >.> 17:06 Sure, I'll help. I'm not busy. *Pushes Piano* 17:06 <+Amber|> Heey, Mody. 17:06 <@Alexis|Sierra> A: *shuns Mody* 17:06 <@Alexis|Sierra> A: ... >.> 17:06 <+Alec|> Thanks dude. We appreciate it 17:06 * Julianna| pushes 17:06 <+Alec|> All of us. >.< 17:06 <@Alexis|Sierra> A: *starts pushing large piano* 17:06 This thing weighs a tonne, what did Chris do?! Fill it with bricks?! 17:06 <+Terry|> Alexis gots the hots for someone besides me. ;) 17:06 <+Patrick|> (Conf) Well, there is one big plus to having Sierra on a team. ^.^ 17:06 <+Amber|> Since Alexis won't take you, wanna come with Strawberry Lips? 17:06 <+Lilie> Mody. 17:06 <+Lilie> We would like you if you could help us~! 17:06 <+Lilie> :D 17:06 <+Patrick|> Sierra.... Chris said that he'd tell you a secret if you won for our team! :) 17:07 <+Alec|> Guys, let's run as we push and pull 17:07 <+Patrick|> Something that no one else knows! 17:07 <+Alec|> We'll get momentum 17:07 <+Julianna|> Fine. >.> 17:07 * Julianna| starts running 17:07 (CONF) Choosing even to hang out with could affect who likes me and who doesn't. With Terry and Alexis already off with me. Maybe I should go hang with the other team...CHOICES ALREADY MAN D: 17:07 <+Amber|> Uh, guys. Let's push the piano already. 17:07 *joins Strawberry lips* 17:07 * Alec| starts running too 17:07 <@Alexis|Sierra> A: (conf) The nerve of that pompous little dork! He thinks he can just BARGE IN and start HELPING us!? This is my game, and this will continue to BE my game, and no nerdling, goth-freak, perv, skank, coffee-nut, jokester, or psychopath will take that from me! And the returner won't take it from me, either!! :-@ 17:07 * Patrick| pushes. 17:07 <+Alec|> So Julianna, why so upset all the time? 17:07 (Totally random here, but this should be called "Hooligans". Like the album :3...) 17:07 * Amber| pushes the piano. 17:08 *Pushes alongside Amber and Patrick* 17:08 <+Julianna|> Just keep doing your job >.> 17:08 <@Alexis|Sierra> *keeps pushing* 17:08 Hey, so..how're you guys? 17:08 <+Alec|> Aw man. Mody, we want you here D: 17:08 <+Patrick|> Thanks... for the help, Mody... *pants for breath* 17:08 <+Terry|> We don't need him. 17:08 <@Alexis|Sierra> *stops pushing* My arms. -_-' 17:08 <+Alec|> Julianna, I always want to help people feel better 17:08 <+Amber|> *strained voice* .. Good. 17:08 <+Alec|> And you seem like you're never feeling good 17:08 I'm sorry man! But half your team doesn't like me! You and Julianna seem nice though 17:08 <+Lilie> (Conf) Go Insane! Go Insane! Ke-DollarSign-Ha's has a epic song. IT's called "Boom!" :D 17:08 She's mysterious~ 17:08 <+Terry|> Oh come on! 17:09 <+Terry|> I'm nice to once you get to know me. 3: 17:09 <+Patrick|> Guys... are those stairs up ahead? D: 17:09 <+Alec|> It's ok, I understand. 17:09 * Julianna| tries to run faster 17:09 <@Alexis|Sierra> *all the contestants reach the top of the school* 17:09 <+Amber|> He also makes horrible jokes. 17:09 <+Amber|> That makes the others feel awkward. 17:09 Too late, you lost the chance of an ally. Wait to play the game |=1 17:09 So...what now? 17:09 <@Alexis|Sierra> S: *pushing happily* *singing* Chris, Chris, Chris! Chris, Chris, Chrrriiiis!! Chris had a band named Fametown! And he let Mody debut! Oh, and now there's a guy named Mody in our school! Na-na! Hi, Mody! 17:10 <+Terry|> (Conf) Oh great we have another Samantha and Aleixs. Except this one isn't hot. >.> 17:10 <+Lilie> *pushing with Sierra* Let's go~! 17:10 <+Alec|> (Conf) In school, everyone is supposed to want to meet the new kid. Why can't it be the same here? 17:10 <+Lilie> Oh. 17:10 <@ChrisMcLean> Chris: *sees the bands* 17:10 <+Alec|> *Pulling* So Julianna, you're not going to answer me? 17:10 <@ChrisMcLean> Chris: Hello, band... mates.. people.... yeah. 17:10 * Terry| keeps pushing. 17:10 <@WebkinzMania> (I smell Modierra. :|) 17:10 <+Lilie> THIS PLACE ABOUT TO BLOOOOOOOOOOOOW 17:10 <@ChrisMcLean> Chris: Nice job getting those pianos down! 17:10 <@ChrisMcLean> Chris: Nice job getting those pianos down! 17:10 <+Lilie> :D 17:10 <@ChrisMcLean> (Shhh. :@) 17:11 <@Alexis|Sierra> A: You mean, up. 17:11 <+Patrick|> Down? 17:11 <@Alexis|Sierra> A: -w- 17:11 <@ChrisMcLean> Chris: Same diff! :@ 17:11 <+Lilie> Not really. 17:11 <@ChrisMcLean> Chris: It doesn't matter, anyways. 17:11 <+Julianna|> No, Alec, I wont. 17:11 It would have been EASIER if it was down 17:11 <@ChrisMcLean> Chris: *kicks both pianos down the stairs* Next part of the challenge......... 17:11 Z 17:11 <+Patrick|> D: 17:11 <+Amber|> :-O 17:11 <+Alec|> Fine fine, but if you ever want to talk about it, feel free to talk :) 17:11 <+Julianna|> O.O 17:11 <@Alexis|Sierra> S: Agreed with Mody-Cody. 17:11 <+Amber|> CHRIS!! 17:11 (Woops.) 17:11 <+Amber|> !:-@ 17:11 :O 17:11 <@Alexis|Sierra> S: WAIT. O_O"""""""" 17:11 <+Alec|> What the heck?! 17:11 <@Alexis|Sierra> S: M-M-M-MODY'S... 17:11 <@Alexis|Sierra> S: NAME... 17:11 <+Julianna|> You did NOT just do that. -_- 17:11 <@Alexis|Sierra> S: RHYMES... 17:11 <+Amber|> THAT TOOK FOREVER!!! :-@ 17:11 <@Alexis|Sierra> S: W-WITH... 17:11 <+Lilie> Cody? 17:11 <@Alexis|Sierra> S: CODYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!! 17:12 <+Amber|> Oh dear. 17:12 (The mysterious Z. :o) 17:12 O_O 17:12 <+Alec|> Bu...bu... What were the pianos for? 17:12 <+Terry|> *is pushing.* 17:12 <@Alexis|Sierra> S: CODY'S MY FAVORITE EX-CONTESTANT! I LOVE HIM MORE THAN ANY OTHER CONTESTANT! 17:12 <@ChrisMcLean> Chris: Honestly, I just needed you to drag those up to waste time. 17:12 <@Alexis|Sierra> S: YOUR NAME - 17:12 <@Alexis|Sierra> S: *passes out* 17:12 <+Julianna|> ... 17:12 * Alec| twitches 17:12 <@ChrisMcLean> Chris: Do you know how hard it is to fill a 22-minute time slot? VERY. -_- 17:12 <+Julianna|> (CONF) I'm going to get him. 17:12 <+Lilie> O.O 17:12 <@Alexis|Sierra> A: You're kidding, right?! :@ 17:12 <@ChrisMcLean> Chris: Nope! 17:12 <@Alexis|Sierra> A: What do we do with them now?! 17:12 ..Um..I...Do..I help her up...Do we leave her..or..? *watches everyone blankly* ....nevermind, then.. 17:12 <+Lilie> (Conf) SIERRA'S OUT COLD. NO! 17:12 <@ChrisMcLean> Chris: Re-assemble them. 17:12 <@ChrisMcLean> Chris: Nah, I'm kidding. 17:12 <+Amber|> Sierra. 17:12 <+Amber|> Wake up! 17:13 <+Amber|> *shakes Sierra* 17:13 <@ChrisMcLean> Chris: The next part of the challenge............... 17:13 <+Amber|> Sierra, look! It's Cody!! 17:13 <+Amber|> :D 17:13 <+Alec|> Sierra? 17:13 <@ChrisMcLean> Chris: Both bands will have to make you're own hoppin'-boppin' chorus! 17:13 <+Julianna|> Good, she can't talk. 17:13 <@ChrisMcLean> *your 17:13 <+Lilie> Like a song? 17:13 <@ChrisMcLean> Chris: Yeah. 17:13 <+Patrick|> Hoppin'-boppin'? 17:13 <@Alexis|Sierra> A: Man, Chris, I knew you were old, but... 17:13 <@ChrisMcLean> Chris: Mody and I will be judging both bands on the lyrics! 17:13 <@ChrisMcLean> Chris: ^)_^ 17:13 <@ChrisMcLean> *^_^ 17:14 <@Alexis|Sierra> S: *gets up from ground, now awake* DON'T insult my Chris. 17:14 <+Lilie> (Can we do parody's?) 17:14 <@ChrisMcLean> (No. >.>) 17:14 <+Amber|> Sierra, calm down. 17:14 <@Alexis|Sierra> S: I just had the STRANGEST dream. There was a really cute new competitor who returned to the show. 17:14 <+Amber|> It's fine... calm down. 17:14 <+Amber|> It wasn't a dream... 17:14 <@Alexis|Sierra> S: And his name rhymed with Cody, and -*turns around, looks at Mody* 17:14 <+Amber|> it's true... 17:14 <@Alexis|Sierra> S: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *hugs Mody* YOU EVEN LOOK LIKE CODY, TOO. ^^ 17:15 <@ChrisMcLean> #alexisrules and #strawberrylips 17:15 <@ChrisMcLean> Chris: k? :) 17:15 <@Alexis|Sierra> A: While you two continue your LOVE-fest, my band will be working on an original masterpiece. How many minutes do we have, Chris? 17:15 <+Lilie> Alright... 17:15 <@ChrisMcLean> Chris: Ehhhhhhhhhh..... 17:15 <+Amber|> Sierra, we gotta go. 17:15 <@ChrisMcLean> Chris: Ten. 17:15 *breaks free and runs behind julianna* sorry..you're the largesT Girl here..i get the feeling You could break sierra if she goes into your space..thanks 17:15 <@ChrisMcLean> Chris: Go, go, go! 17:15 <+Lilie> Mody. 17:15 <+Lilie> Come join us~ 17:16 b-but..sierra.. o_o 17:16 <+Julianna|> *ignores Mody* 10 minutes?!? 17:16 <@ChrisMcLean> (BRB, if I don't come in 10 minutes, can someone take over real quick? I shouldn't be gone for more than 20.) 17:17 <+Lilie> Mody. Who's your favorite artist? 17:17 <+Lilie> :o 17:17 neko-naito 4b2de6ca@gateway/web/freenode/ip.75.45.230.202 has quit Page closed 17:18 Martin Ringer =D he does awesome art 17:18 <+Julianna|> I think she meant musical artist. 17:18 (Shameless self-promotion..) 17:18 <@Alexis|Sierra> O_O 17:18 (^D lolol) 17:18 <+Lilie> As in singer 17:18 <@Alexis|Sierra> Martin Ringer is my favorite artist, too, Mody-Cody!! *jumps onto Mody* 17:18 <+Lilie> :) 17:18 <@Alexis|Sierra> We're so alike in every way. :) 17:19 <+Lilie> ((No duh there. XD) 17:19 <@Alexis|Sierra> *sniffs Mody's hair* 17:19 <+Lilie> I meant favorite singer Mody. X3 17:19 eugh...I like eaglecityy 17:20 <@Alexis|Sierra> I hated Eagle City until you said you liked Eagle City and now I love Eagle City. ^_^ 17:20 <@Alexis|Sierra> (Because I'm a fangirl. And they're OBNOXIOUS that way. -.-') 17:20 <@Alexis|Sierra> S: :) 17:21 (Who's Sierra!?) 17:21 <+Lilie> (Ryan.) 17:21 (Aight.) 17:24 Mody ~Zobe@host81-158-18-66.range81-158.btcentralplus.com has quit error: Connection reset by peer 17:24 <@Alexis|Sierra> (...) 17:24 <+Amber|> (Fail.) 17:24 Terry|932 @86-41-239-98-dynamic.b-ras1.mgr.mullingar.eircom.net has joined #TDWIKI-RP 17:24 <@CD-TDA> (*cough*) 17:25 mode/#TDWIKI-RP Terry|932 by Alexis|Sierra 17:25 <+Terry|932> (Kick please.) 17:25 Terry| was kicked from #TDWIKI-RP by Alexis|Sierra Terry 17:25 <@Alexis|Sierra> Chris: TIME 17:25 <@Alexis|Sierra> Chris: Alexis Rules... 17:25 <@Alexis|Sierra> Chris: What have you got?! 17:25 Terry|932 has changed nick to Terry 17:25 <@Alexis|Sierra> A: Ummm... 17:25 <@Alexis|Sierra> A: Our song is called... 17:25 <+Alec|> Wait 17:25 <@Alexis|Sierra> A: "Alexis Rules". Like our band name. 17:26 <+Terry> WHAT!/ 17:26 <@WebkinzMania> (:|) 17:26 <+Terry> WE DIDN'T AGREE ON THAT! 17:26 <@Alexis|Sierra> A: It's all we could come up with! Your cheesy lyrics will take too long!! :@ 17:26 <+Alec|> Actually, we came up with something better 17:26 <+Terry> We sure did. ;) 17:26 <+Julianna|> Alec is right, we did come up with something better. 17:26 <+Terry> Yeah lets give it to them. ;) 17:26 <@Alexis|Sierra> Chris: Alright, go ahead. 17:26 <+Alec|> Chris, a chorus is four lines right? 17:27 <@Alexis|Sierra> Chris: No. 17:27 <@Alexis|Sierra> Chris: It has to be longer... 17:27 <@Alexis|Sierra> A: *eye-twitch* 17:27 <@WebkinzMania> (4 in 10 mins?? LMFAO) 17:27 <+Julianna|> Fine. >.> 17:27 <+Alec|> Ugh, fine then. We don't have a choice -_- 17:27 <+Julianna|> (It was a big fight) 17:27 <@Alexis|Sierra> A: Okay. 17:27 <@Alexis|Sierra> A: ^^ 17:27 <+Julianna|> Alexis, bring them your torture. 17:27 <@Alexis|Sierra> A: Now, we're doing things my way. :D 17:27 <@Alexis|Sierra> A one, a two, a one, two, three four! 17:28 <@Alexis|Sierra> Alexis rules! Yes, she does! 17:28 <@Alexis|Sierra> She's real cool! Likes havin' fun! 17:28 <@Alexis|Sierra> Terry stinks! Julie's bad! 17:28 <@Alexis|Sierra> And Alec always makes her mad! 17:28 <@Alexis|Sierra> Alexis rules! Yes, she does! 17:28 <@Alexis|Sierra> She's the best, oh, yes, 'cause! 17:28 <@Alexis|Sierra> Alexis rules! She's so great! 17:28 <@Alexis|Sierra> Better stop talkin', and appreciate! 17:28 <@Alexis|Sierra> MEEEEEEEEEEE! 17:28 <@Alexis|Sierra> ALEXIS RULES!! ^_^ 17:28 <@Alexis|Sierra> YEAH. ^_^ 17:28 <+Lilie> Self-centered much? 17:29 <@WebkinzMania> (Yup, she's going next. :|) 17:29 <+Alec|> (Conf) I had a great song written for Stefani. But apparently Chris doesn't know the definition of a chorus, and we had to go with Alexis's song instead 17:29 <+Terry> And there goes 55% of the viewing audience. 17:29 <@Alexis|Sierra> Chris: ...:| 17:29 <@Alexis|Sierra> Chris: Agreed. @Terry 17:29 <+Lilie> *snickers* 17:29 <+Julianna|> Yeah, the song was a total lie, we just couldn't think of anything better. 17:29 <@Alexis|Sierra> Chris: However, I actually don't mind your song too much. 17:29 <+Lilie> (Isn't Chris KG?) 17:29 <+Lilie> (._.) 17:29 <+Terry> WHY DIDN'T WE USE MINE!? :@ 17:29 <@Alexis|Sierra> Chris: Catchy beat, good lyrics... it would NEVER be a hit-single, and has nothing to do with Bruno Mercury, but... 17:29 <+Amber|> (He's afk. @Zach) 17:29 <@Alexis|Sierra> Chris: I'll give it a 6. 17:30 <+Terry> >.> 17:30 Mody ~Mody@host81-158-18-66.range81-158.btcentralplus.com has joined #TDWIKI-RP 17:30 <@Alexis|Sierra> Chris: Marks docked because the three other people on your team didn't do squat. You could've sang back-up, or played the drums 17:30 <+Julianna|> Well, 6 points higher than it should be. >.> 17:30 (WHAT DID I MISS?) 17:30 <@WebkinzMania> (A bit) 17:30 <@Alexis|Sierra> Chris: Mody, what do you think about Alexis' song? 17:30 Alexis? Hahaha...I'd give it a 0 |=1 17:30 mode/#TDWIKI-RP Mody by Alexis|Sierra 17:30 <@Alexis|Sierra> Chris: Ouch! Bias much? ;) 17:31 <@Alexis|Sierra> A: He can't do that! He's only doing that to spite me! 17:31 <@Alexis|Sierra> Chris: Never said that wasn't allowed. 17:31 <+Julianna|> Well, Mody can do it, because he has a brain. 17:31 <@Alexis|Sierra> Chris: That brings your total down to a........ 17:31 <+Alec|> Chris, a chorus is four lines -_- 17:31 <@WebkinzMania> (30 17:31 <@Alexis|Sierra> Chris: 4. 17:31 <+Terry> OH COME ON. -_- 17:31 * Lilie is happy. 17:31 <@Alexis|Sierra> Chris: Strawberry Lips! 17:31 <+Terry> He is obviously doesn't this to get me eliminated! :@ 17:31 <+Lilie> :D 17:31 <+Julianna|> Still 4 points higher than it should be. 17:31 <@Alexis|Sierra> Chris: Whatcha got?! 17:31 <+Amber|> Our song is called "Our Love Will Go On." 17:32 <+Terry> Oh god. 17:32 <@Alexis|Sierra> *starts playing electric guitar* 17:32 <@Alexis|Sierra> Oops. 17:32 <@Alexis|Sierra> :| 17:32 <@Alexis|Sierra> *gets a regular guitar* 17:32 <@Alexis|Sierra> Alright! 17:32 <@Alexis|Sierra> S: Let's go! :D 17:32 <@Alexis|Sierra> S: *starts playing guitar* 17:32 <+Amber|> I'll be on the movie screeen... 17:32 <+Lilie> *slow drum beat* 17:32 <@Alexis|Sierra> S: *keeps playing guitar* 17:32 <+Amber|> All eyes will be oooon meee... 17:33 <@Alexis|Sierra> S: On me! 17:33 <+Amber|> Until my eyes fall oooon yoooou... 17:33 <@Alexis|Sierra> S: *keeps playing guitar* 17:33 <+Patrick|> On You! 17:33 <+Amber|> I theeen fall iiin loooooove... 17:33 <@Alexis|Sierra> S: In love! 17:33 <+Amber|> There is no other sound... 17:33 <+Amber|> But our heeeart beats. 17:33 <+Lilie> *drum beats slowly* 17:33 <@Alexis|Sierra> S: Heart beats! 17:33 <+Amber|> Louder than the druums... 17:34 <+Lilie> *small drum beat* 17:34 <+Amber|> Our Loove Will Goooooo Ooooon. 17:34 <@Alexis|Sierra> S: Our love will go on! 17:34 <+Patrick|> Love will go on, our love will go on... 17:34 <@Alexis|Sierra> S: Our love will go on! 17:34 <+Amber|> And oooon.... and oooon. 17:34 <@Alexis|Sierra> S: Our love will go on! 17:34 <+Patrick|> Love will go on, our love will go on... 17:34 <@Alexis|Sierra> S: Our love will go on! 17:34 <+Amber|> It'll goooooooooooooooo oooon. 17:34 <+Lilie> *drum beats* 17:34 <@Alexis|Sierra> S: Our love will go on! 17:34 <+Amber|> Our Love Will Goooooooo Ooooooon. 17:34 <@Alexis|Sierra> -- END -- 17:34 <@Alexis|Sierra> :) 17:34 <+Amber|> :p 17:34 <+Julianna|> *claps slowly* 17:34 <@Alexis|Sierra> Chris: *puts marks down, glances over at Mody* 17:35 <@Alexis|Sierra> Chris: ..........alright. 17:35 <+Mody> *is doodling all over picture of alexis* 17:35 <+Mody> Hmm..what? OH! 17:35 <@Alexis|Sierra> Chris: Yeah 17:35 <@Alexis|Sierra> Chris: :| 17:35 <@Alexis|Sierra> A: *glares* <.< 17:35 <+Amber|> *snickers* 17:35 <+Julianna|> *laughs* 17:36 <+Terry> Okay we get it! Everyone hates Alexis! Can we move on! >.< 17:36 * Lilie gets up and give Patrick a kiss on the cheek* :) hehe. 17:36 * Terry nudges Patrick. 17:36 <+Alec|> Awww :3 17:36 <+Terry> ;) 17:36 <@Alexis|Sierra> Chris: Alright. 17:36 <+Terry> Well Well Well, whats all this then. ;) 17:36 <@Alexis|Sierra> Chris: Mody and I have come to a conclusion offfffffff.................. 17:36 <@Alexis|Sierra> Chris: Well, first off. 17:36 <@Alexis|Sierra> Chris: Nice beat. 17:36 <@Alexis|Sierra> Chris: Lyrics were cheesy. 17:37 <@Alexis|Sierra> Chris: But, doable. 17:37 <@Alexis|Sierra> Chris: Very "Bruno Mercury". 17:37 <+Mody> I could dance to it 17:37 <@Alexis|Sierra> Chris: And I liked the fact that you all took part in it. 17:37 <@Alexis|Sierra> Chris: A bit repetitive at the end, but... 17:37 <+Mody> Team spirit is always good. 17:37 <@Alexis|Sierra> Chris: Hey, that's what pop songs are! :)_ 17:37 <@Alexis|Sierra> Chris: Hey, that's what pop songs are! :)* 17:37 <@Alexis|Sierra> Chris: Agreed, Mody. 17:37 <@Alexis|Sierra> Chris: Mody's given this an 8/10. 17:37 <@Alexis|Sierra> Chris: I'm giving it.......... 17:38 <@Alexis|Sierra> Chris: A SOLID 9!!!!!!!!!! 17:38 <+Terry> HE DID THIS TO GET RID OF ME! :@ 17:38 <@Alexis|Sierra> And a half. 17:38 <+Amber|> :D 17:38 <@Alexis|Sierra> Chris: STRAWBERRY LIPS WIN IMMUNITY!! 17:38 <+Patrick|> Yes! ^.^ 17:38 <+Julianna|> Well, that wasn't obvious enough. 17:38 <+Amber|> Yes! 17:38 <+Amber|> *hugs her bandmates* 17:38 <+Amber|> Take that Alexis! :@ 17:38 <+Lilie> Yay! 17:38 <+Mody> *hugs Amber too* <=D 17:38 <+Amber|> :| 17:38 <@Alexis|Sierra> A: *hugs Mody* :) 17:39 <+Terry> I KNEW IT! THEY ARE SCHEMEING! :@ 17:39 <+Lilie> *hugs Amber, Mody, Lilie, and Patrick in a group hug* 17:39 <@Alexis|Sierra> S: *hugs Mody* :)** 17:39 <@ChrisMcLean> (Back.) 17:39 <@Alexis|Sierra> Chris: Unfortunately, there is ONE thing I forgot to mention... 17:39 <+Julianna|> (She joined herself in a group hug? :|) 17:39 <+Patrick|> *hugs Llilie back* 17:39 <+Patrick|> *Lilie 17:39 <@Alexis|Sierra> Chris: It's a NON-ELIMINATION!! 17:39 <+Alec|> :o 17:39 <+Julianna|> .... 17:39 <+Julianna|> I knew it. -_- 17:39 <@WebkinzMania> (Knew it xD) 17:40 <+Terry> Oh come on. >.< 17:40 <+Amber|> ... 17:40 <+Mody> Awesome! 17:40 <@Alexis|Sierra> Chris: However... 17:40 <+Amber|> ARE YOU SERIOUS! 17:40 <+Alec|> (Conf) Merge? I should've seen that coming 17:40 <+Amber|> :@ 17:40 <@Alexis|Sierra> Chris: There IS a catch. 17:40 <@Alexis|Sierra> Chris: Due to the fact that we have no reward for Mody, Amber, Lilie, Patrick, and Sierra... 17:40 <@Alexis|Sierra> Chris: They will be granted immunity in the NEXT EPISODE, as well! 17:40 <+Terry> Mody did nothing! :@ 17:40 <+Lilie> o.o 17:40 <+Terry> WHAT!? 17:40 <+Amber|> :D 17:40 <+Julianna|> All of them? 17:40 <+Lilie> Woo! 17:40 <+Lilie> :D 17:40 <@Alexis|Sierra> Chris: Meaning, they won't have to take part in the challenge! 17:40 <+Amber|> Awesome! 17:40 <+Alec|> :o 17:40 <@WebkinzMania> (WOW. XD) 17:40 <+Julianna|> Ugh. -_- 17:40 <@Alexis|Sierra> Chris: Alec, Alexis, Julianna, Terry... 17:40 <+Patrick|> Awesome! 17:41 <+Terry> This sucks! >.< 17:41 <@Alexis|Sierra> Chris: One of you will be voted off in our NEXT EPISODE! 17:41 <+Terry> :O 17:41 <+Lilie> Woo! 17:41 <+Lilie> I mean aaah 17:41 <+Alec|> Alright 17:41 <+Terry> Why am I worried Alexis is a goner. 17:41 <@Alexis|Sierra> Chris: Find out who goes home next time on.... 17:41 <+Amber|> Pfft. 17:41 <@Alexis|Sierra> Chris: TOTAL! 17:41 <@Alexis|Sierra> Chris: DRAMA! 17:41 <+Julianna|> Another episode with Alexis? 17:41 <@Alexis|Sierra> Chris: SCHOOL! 17:41 <+Lilie> SCHOOL! 17:41 <+Julianna|> -_- 17:41 <@Alexis|Sierra> -- END -- T T T